Strangers in a strange land
by SterAna813
Summary: Two new teens move to the home of Dib and zim, but with a dark secret. They hope to escape their fate, but when trouble shows itself, will they expose their secret? My second fanfic so go easy on me. Rated T just in case. Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I have written one other zim fanfic besides this one and I thought it was pretty good, but I don't know about this one. I hope you all like it and please don't judge. I absolutely love stories but I'm not very good at writing them. Please review and no flames. Enjoy. I own nothing made by ****Jhonen Vasquez**** or anything else I may incluse in here.**

**Chapter 1**

My room was depressing and alone as I sat in my bed, dreaming, hoping I didn't have to move tomorrow. My parents had been fighting and soon the divorce would final. My mother would have complete custody over me; it was my choice, because my dad was abusive when he was drunk, which was almost every day now. I had become rebellious and violent towards the ones I loved, except for the one person who really understood me, my boyfriend, Sterling. He was there for me when no one else could be and always brought a smile to my face. His eyes always made my mood seem more controlled and I feared I would never see him again.

My black hair covered my naked shoulders as my white skin was exposed to the cold air of the open window. I wore nothing but a black paring of a skinny t-shirt and short pajama shorts. My black nails clawed at my legs as I tried to conflict pain on myself to keep the pain of loss away. I would be moving to Colorado, away from all of my friends and away from family. But my mom had to keep her job and Colorado was the only available state that offered security and a fair salary. My eyes closed as I thought of Sterling. His face kept me warm and from tears. Black eyeliner covered my lids as they blinked open. My bosom twitched as a noise came from my window. I turned my head to put my attention to the sudden noise and got up to investigate. I peeked one eye out of my satin curtains to notice my love standing outside. He dropped his hand full of pebbles and came to me. Opening the window, he greeted me with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hello." He said in that seductive tone that made my heart race. I smiled in return. Stepping aside, he climbed inside and sat on my black bed. I walked over to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist and hold me close, kissing my belly. I smiled at this and let my head loll backwards.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I soon realized my dad's anger issues with late night guests. He smiled with that sparkle in his eye. This made my spine tingle.

"I'm coming with you. Besides, I'm moving out soon and my mom didn't mind me coming with you and your mom loves me anyways. Your dad isn't coming anyway. He's gonna stay here and do whatever." He said still smiling. My lips curled into a smile as well as this came to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my chin on the top of his head. I could feel his warm lips against the top of my chest, and I enjoyed it.

After a while, he pushed me aside a little to allow himself to stand up and wander around. My room was immaculate. The hundreds of books I had were in boxes, as were all of my other belongings. The walls were bare where my posters had hung and the windows were free of any stickers. He looked around for anything he could help with.

"Nothing left." I said looking down. My feelings began to droop as I was about to leave my childhood home behind. I soon felt cool fingers wrap around my chin and lift my head up. His gaze met mine and I soon fell under his spell yet again.

"But this time, I'm here with you." He said as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. My arms fell to my side as I soaked up every last emotion he gave me. I loved him so much. My feelings for him were unexplainable and I felt so protected in his presence. We soon parted and I fell back onto my bed, exhausted from a long day of packing. He lay next to me and caressed my arm while looking at me with sensitive eyes. His gaze put me in a sleeping spell and soon, I cuddled up next to him and fell into a deep sleep. I heard the soft sound of his lips kissing my head before I fell asleep, and soon, he did too.

My eyes opened to the sound of a large truck. Sunlight shot through the crack between my dark drapes as I soon realized morning had come. The movers were here and I was still half naked in the bed with sterling asleep by my side. Not a good morning for my mom. I jumped up, causing Sterling to wake too. He looked at me, his eyes still half closed, and full of curiosity while I wrestled my pants on over my shorts. He sat up and rubbed his face as he continued the process of waking up. I pulled a tight black and white skeleton tee shirt over my tank top and slipped on my black and white chucks.

Before my mom walked in, I began picking up boxes off of the floor and setting them in the hallway. Sterling began pulling the drapes off of my windows and the bedding off of my bed. Soon, we were out and ready to go.

"Oh, hello Sterling. Didn't notice you came in." My mom said as she wiped the sweat from her fore head. I grabbed the last box and assisted my mom to the truck as she prepared to drive thousands of miles.

"Mom…Sterling's coming with us and since you're taking all my friends away from me and moving me from home and the familiarity of it, I think it's only fair if you allow him to come too." I said as I tried to act as smart and serious as I could. She opened her mouth to speak against me, but seeing as I was right, she shut it and motioned us to hop into the car. In defeat, she drove off as I turned to see our home shrink more and more until we turned the corner. It was gone forever.

It had been five hours since we left home and we were no where near the arrival of our new home. I had undone my seatbelt and had fallen asleep in my lover's lap. His arm rested across my bosom as his head leaned against the seat. The soft rocking of the car kept my mom awake as we made our way to a gas station to fuel up and get lunch. But I didn't care. I was angry. I had left home. I had left my friends behind. It was like my life had been torn apart by my own life. The life that had raised me turned into complete hate and destroyed the new life I wanted to start with Sterling. It was all too much to handle and my heart problem, which I have had for over a great amount of time now, was worsening.

I lay in his lap for another hour or so before sitting up to stretch and find whatever food I could my mom had picked up while getting gas. All I found that would satisfy me was a bag of hot cheeto puffs and a Dr. Pepper. I dug out a couple fresh cookies and a coke for sterling and set them beside him for his late night breakfast. He woke at the smell of food and began stuffing his face slowly, still exhausted from moving all of the boxes.

"Morning sleepy heads." My mother called out to us. We just shrugged and lay back down. My head was resting against his shoulder as he stroked my hair with soft hands.

"Hey Stir?" I asked as I lifted my gaze towards his.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it'll be easy? Ya know the moving and all. The new people and the school. I mean, you know I'm always shy and I won't talk."

"I honestly don't know, but just don't think about it. Go back to sleep. I love you. Ok." He said as he kissed me lightly on the lips. I obeyed his command and fell back into a deep sleep in his arms, knowing that when I awoke again, we would be there, at our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool air rushed through the windows as my mom rolled them down to reveal a dark and mysterious scenery. The sky was an unnatural shade of purple and black and the houses seemed out of place. The people walking around seemed even more so. I had been awake now for quite sometime, resulting form the annoying sounds coming from the radio which my mom called "good" music. Sterling, on the other hand, was still fast asleep by my side. I had forgotten he could sleep through anything.

"OK kids. Were here. This is our new home." My mom said in an unexcited tone. I shook my lover awake and lazily opened the door with little enthusiasm. The atmosphere was dreadful. The smell of failure and stupidity filled my nostrils with much force. Sterling and my mother noticed it as well.

"Well, I'm going to go inside and pick out a room. Sterling, you coming?" I said as I picked up the first box my mom unpacked from the trunk. He nodded and followed me in with boxes in both arms. I put the box next to the back door and headed towards the stairs. The hallway was massive. Well, to me, but I could stretch my arms out at full length and my fingertips would barley touch the walls. It was incredible.

I turned into a room that had black walls and tattered curtains. It seemed perfect. The first thing I noticed was the giant window on the bottom left side of the wall. It seemed to capture the entire city from one peek. I was bewitched by the beauty of the trees swaying outside in the wind.

"Hey…Ana, Could you help me with these?" I heard my mom say as she almost fell over because of extra weight. I ran to her to take the first box off of her hands and set them on my floor. "Well….I think this is a lovely room. I just hope we can fit all of your little nick nacks in here." She said looking satisfied with the room. I smiled and walked past her to get my bed from the back of the moving truck. I ran down the stairs to find Sterling waiting for me. He took my hand and pulled me close to him. The look in his eyes was unbearable to ignore. Those seductive eyes could force me to do anything. I took my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed my lips gently before picking me up and carrying me outside. I laughed at his sudden action and held onto his neck quickly.

The truck was almost empty. All that was left were my things, and I had a lot of things. I was about to grab the first box when something grabbed my leg. I squeaked and jumped back. Sterling caught me and held me up. Looking down, I noticed a little black paw sticking out from under the truck.

"I got you….now your it." It said before disappearing. I felt confused as I looked underneath the truck to notice two little black feet running away from the other side of the truck. Quickly, I ran to the other side and barley caught a glimpse of a little black and green dog on its hind legs disappear behind a building. But the creepiest thing was it giggled the whole time.

I shook off the incident with the little green dog and placed the last boxes on my bed. It was now 8:30 PM and I was almost done with my room. We hadn't even eaten anything yet and my stomach wasn't even growling. Yet, we had been working all day. I had found the box with all of my posters and pictures for my walls and mirror. Smiling with excitement, I dumped it out on my floor and began searching for the nails and hammers.

"What are you doing?" Sterling asked me as I had my head stuffed into a box.

"Looking for the hammer." I said as my voice echoed to the top of the box. He laughed and pulled it out from behind me. Taking my head out of the box, I smiled in embarrassment and took the hammer from his hands. We began hanging posters up on the walls and putting my mirror up until we wasted an hour and a half hiding my wall behind paper and nick knacks.

I stood in the center of my room and looked around me in satisfaction. Crossing my arms, I stared at my poster that had guitar notes and realized my electric guitar was missing. Quickly, I rushed to my closet and found it in an abandoned box. I smiled as I put it on a stand by my T.V.

"Finally finished?" I heard a voice call out from behind me. Smiling from the familiarity of it, I turned to see my love in the doorway with a tray of goodies. Pizza, soda and two large slices of chocolate cake. He smiled as he put it on my dresser and walked towards me. "Time to eat." He said as he placed his lips on mine and began furiously kissing me. I smiled inside and kissed him back with much passion. He wouldn't let me go. I laughed into his mouth as he held my close and began biting my lower lip. I made a seductive growling noise and rubbed my nose against his. He smiled at this.

We lay on my floor and were stuffing our faces with cake when I heard my mothers footsteps come up the stairs. She knocked on the door and gave a speech to us, like all mothers do, about her going to bed and not staying up too late and behaving ourselves. I gave her the usual, 'I know' answer and she moaned in annoyance. All parents hate the 'I know' answer. I got up after she left and turned the lights off. Walking to the T.V, I put on a movie, Moulin Rouge, and lay in my bed. Sterling took our trash to the kitchen and joined me.

"So, you ready for school tomorrow?" He asked me as his arms wrapped around my waist to pull me close to him. I shrugged and placed my face close to his, motioning I wanted a kiss. He replied and kissed me gently.

"I don't know. I'm not really too excited about it. Johnny won't be there. Or Cody, or Dillon. I just want my friends back. I want to go home." I said as I dug my face into his chest. He inhaled heavily and let it out slowly.

"I know baby doll. But, at least we're together. I couldn't ask for more. I love you." He said as he reached up to pull my head up and meet his gaze. I smiled and kissed him once on the lips. He held me close and we fell asleep. Tomorrow was school. A new school with new people. Weird people. I wasn't too thrilled about it.


End file.
